Kiss and Control
by IsaBellaE
Summary: ONE-SHOT ¿Que pasa cuando te vas de fiesta con tus amigos, y solo regresas con uno de ellos? Y lo mejor, a un hotel... Una historia para leerla. SasuSaku


Hola amigos, si un nuevo One-Shot, lo tenía guardado hace tiempo y quise ponerlo :D

Espero les guste, tiene un poco de cosas buenas :P

Aquí la _cursiva_ tiene muchos usos... Como pensamientos, susurros e incluso cosas sin sentido, más adelante lo verán :D

**Enjoy!**

_~.~__Kiss and Control~.~_

Para ser sinceros, me gustó lo que pasó hace una semana, después de eso, él y yo seguimos siendo amigos y cada vez que lo recordamos, nos reímos por ello.

Déjenme contarles lo que pasó casi exactamente esa noche. Por más que busco en mis pensamientos, hay una parte que no cabe en mi cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue una noche donde todos íbamos a ir a festejar. Habíamos salido de la secundaria para poder ir a la universidad, lo que más me gustó es que íbamos a estar todos juntos de nuevo. Con una diferencia, claro, de que no tomaríamos la misma carrera.

Naruto iría por mecánica al igual que Shikamaru.

Hinata se iría con Ino a estudiar diseño de modas.

Sasuke seguiría la línea Uchiha de ser un gran empresario y estudiaría administración.

Y yo, mi pasión por la medicina, quería ser una gran doctora.

Dejando eso atrás, la salida fue a las 6 de la mañana. Hinata, siendo mi compañera de habitación, me despertó a esa hora.

-Sakura, vamos los chicos vendrán en media hora. –Vi el reloj y eran las 5:30, la verdad no me preocupé por eso, así que seguí durmiendo. -¡Sakura! –Pegué el brinco en mi propia cama.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Qué problema.

-No seas Shikamaru, vamos, levántate, ya hice el desayuno. –Odié que me comparara con él chico "_estoy aburrido"_, me levanté rápido, fui al baño y me metí a bañar con agua fría para que se me quitara el sueño. Me despertó en un instante, logré ponerme mi traje de baño de color rosa y luego me puse un short de blue jean corto y una camisa de tirantes negra. Cepillé mi cabello lo más rápido posible y fui a la cocina, donde Hinata me esperaba para comer.

-Lo siento mucho, Hina. Pero hoy no estoy de ánimos para salir con los chicos.

-No es mi culpa que Sasuke no quiera ir. –Sí, como lo oyen. Mi querido Sasuke no va a ir por un supuesto viaje familiar. No le creí ni pio. Y sí, por los que se preguntan, tampoco somos novios, ojalá yo pudiera tenerlo de novio. Sasuke es un tacaño.

-Aff… que se le puede hacer, es un tonto antisocial.

-Vamos, al menos la vas a pasar con nosotros. Apúrate que ya deben estar por llegar.

-Qué bueno que Shikamaru no es Kakashi.

-Hahaha, si, con sus malos pretextos de que se perdió en su _sendero de la vida_ Hahaha. Pobre Hatake. –Terminé de comer y justo después de 10 minutos, se escuchó el timbre. –_Sakura abre la puerta, todavía estoy en el baño._ –Me levanté del sillón, estaba viendo televisión, más bien haciendo zapping. Apagué el televisor y abrí la puerta. Creo que si pudiera volver al tiempo le diría a Hinata que se pudriera y abriera ella. Mi corazón saltó de emoción al ver que en la puerta de mi casa estaba… Sasuke. Con su estúpida forma de pararse, su manera tonta de pasarse los dedos por el cabello, su linda manera de hacer _Hmp_ y sobre todo por su bella figura…

-¿Dejaste de verme? Ya vámonos. –Como este idiota me hace que yo… Arggg… Estoy harta.

-¡Hinata, ya apúrate!

-_¡Espera, no he terminado de arreglarme!_. –Esa Hinata, dan ganas de… Ok, Sakura, cálmate.

-¿Quieres entrar? Voy a buscar a Hinata. –Lo dejé solo en la puerta y fui a la habitación para ver que es lo que estaba haciendo Hinata, ella no es así. -¡Hinata, que estás!... Wow. –Sí, ¡Wow! La tímida Hinata se estaba poniendo unos de esos trajes de encajes que para nada me gustan. -¿Porqué te pones eso?

-Oh, vamos, Sakura. Voy a pasarla con Naruto. Tú solo tómalo por ahí. –Busco, busco, bus… Ohh… Eso… Luego se me ocurrió algo, miré a Hinata con una mirada pícara y vi como se sonrojaba.

-La Hinata haciendo de las suyas, y no soy yo. Conste que las tímidas son las peores. –Ya cuando estaba diciendo esto, Hinata ya se estaba quitando los encajes y se estaba poniendo su traje de baño azul.

-Ni que tú no fueras hacerlo tampoco. –Golpe bajo.

-¿Y con quien, sabelotodo? –Ya Hinata se estaba acomodando la camisa, que era de color morado, combinaba muy bien con sus ojos y unos pantalones negros.

Hinata suspiró. –Lo siento, Sakura, ando nerviosa. _Esta es mi primera vez_. –Yo solo me atiné a abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¿En serio? Ya pensaba que andabas más con Naruto. Terminando el tema te quiero decir que…

-_¿Terminaron?_ –Se oyó una voz en la sala que hizo que Hinata se asustara un poco.

-Que Sasuke está abajo esperándonos. Por eso subí. ¿Estás lista, Hinata?

-Si, ¿Cómo me veo? –Hinata dio una vuelta para que la viera y yo aprobé mostrando los pulgares arriba y con una sonrisa. Las dos salimos de la habitación y nos encontramos con un Sasuke enojado mirando la televisión.

-¿Ya podemos irnos? –Decía Sasuke, apagando la televisión, mientras se levantaba del sillón y nos regalaba una mirada penetrante. _No diría regalar, sería amenazar._

-Si, ya vámonos. –Tomé un abrigo, que estaba guindado en el closet y fuimos hasta una camioneta.

-¡Ya! ¡Pensé que no nos iríamos nunca! –Gritaba Ino, desde el asiento trasero, junto a ella estaba Shikamaru con su normal expresión de "_que fastidio_" y también estaba Naruto.

-¡Lo siento, Ino! –Le grité yo, que estábamos lejos de la camioneta. –Pero es que cierta persona no se apuró.

-Lo siento mucho, Ino. –Decía Hinata, un poco ruborizada y poniendo sus manos juntas. _Ah, sí, ahora sí era la niña pequeña._

-No te preocupes, súbanse ya. –Nos subimos rápido a la camioneta y prendimos nuestro viaje hasta la discoteca para festejar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el lugar nos fuimos todos a la barra, el lugar estaba lleno, ya yo creía que no podía caber ni un alma. Ino nos tomó a Hinata y a mí, para ir al baño.

-Ino. ¿No pudiste resistir un minuto sin un espejo? –Le espeté yo. A veces me cansaba de que ella fuera siempre al baño y me jalaba a mí.

-Las chicas debemos estar lindas en todo momento.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tú realmente exageras. –Ella solo rodó los ojos y luego vi a Hinata, que por cierto estaba muy nerviosa. A lo mejor es lo de hoy con Naruto. Yo me puse a su lado y le puse mi brazo en su hombro.

-No sean lesbianas. Vámonos. –Todas las chicas se nos quedaron viendo y Hinata y yo nos sonrojamos. Salimos como pudimos de ese baño. Jamás voy a entrar.

-Ino, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?

-Porque lo parecen. Ahora vámonos a divertirnos. –Ino nos jaló hasta la pista de baile y empezamos a bailar una canción que me gustó mucho. Era la primera vez que la había oído.

Pasamos unos buenos minutos bailando juntas, pero no había un rastro de los chicos.

-¿Dónde estarán? –Le pregunté a Ino. Me tenían preocupada.

-Ve a la barra, tal vez sigan ahí. Si no están, te vienes con nosotras de nuevo. –Yo solo asentí y fue hasta allá. No entiendo como le hice caso de nuevo a Ino, tal vez le esté diciendo a Hinata que soy como su perrita.

Voy hasta donde la barra y sí, Ino tenía razón, los tres estaban aquí.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde están? Tenemos tiempo buscándolas. –Me dijo Naruto, tomándome por los hombros, a lo mejor asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

-Estamos en el medio de la pista.

-Idea de Ino, ¿Verdad? –Me dijo Shikamaru que estaba bebiendo un líquido azul, yo solo asentí y me quedé pegada viendo al vaso de él. –Le dicen "coco loco". Prueba. –Me dio su vaso y lo probé. O Kami, sabe demasiado.

-Definitivamente quiero uno. –Shikamaru le dijo al barman que trajera dos, a lo mejor el otro es para él.

-Voy a buscar a Hinata. –Dijo Naruto preocupado. ¿Y de qué? Todos estábamos bien. Todos asentimos y luego vi como Shikamaru ponía una bebida en mi rostro.

-¿Hasta el fondo? –Yo vi el vaso y luego a Shikamaru. Los dos siempre hacíamos eso, competíamos para ver quien tomaba más rápido. –Sasuke, haznos el favor. –Sasuke chasqueó los dientes, pero no tuvo otro remedio.

-Bien, 3, 2, 1… Ya. –Y los dos empezamos a ver quien tomaba más rápido. Y para ponerlo peor, el vaso era mediano. No de esos pequeños que tú dices está bien. Era mediano. ¿Para que me quejo?

-¡Gané! –Grité yo. Shikamaru todavía se estaba tomando el líquido azul. Y luego lo dejó. A veces ganaba él o sino era yo.

-Rayos.

-Bien, tenemos una ganadora. –Sasuke me tomó del brazo para subirlo y yo solo grité de emoción.

-A ver, ¿Otra ronda? –Y así fuimos por 4 vasos más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Sakura, ¿Qué haces? Deja eso. –Bueno, al menos todavía el sentido de recordar.

-¿Qué? Tomar con Shikamaru, ¿No lo ves? –Le respondí a Ino, ella estaba junto a Shikamaru, el pobre. No sabía si el estaba mejor o peor que yo. Pero estaba recostado en el hombro de Ino.

-Vamos Shikamaru, a bailar. –Le remató Ino. Ella solo había estado tomando agua, desde que sé. Los demás, eran su cervecita light. _O sea_.

-Yo me voy a por ahí. –Les dije yo. Cuando me vine a dar cuenta, estaba bailando yo sola primera, pero no sabía que me pasaba, bailaba, pero a la vez me tocaba por todo el cuerpo. Los brazos, el cuello, el rostro, el vientre. No se que pasa conmigo. Pero a la vez me gustaba. Cerré los ojos.

Un chico me tomó por detrás y ni pendiente. Yo seguía haciendo lo mismo, no me importaba quien era el de atrás, ni siquiera abrí los ojos. Él me tomaba por la cintura y yo puse mis manos ahí y por eso moví la cintura lentamente.

Luego subí mis manos a su cabeza y fue cuando abrí los ojos, y lo primero que vi, fue a Sasuke viéndome desde la barra. Él daba tragos de su vaso, pero sin dejar de verme. Yo todavía lo seguía viendo. Vi como relamió sus labios cuando había dejado de tomar. Yo todavía seguía bailando con aquel muchacho extraño. Le sonreí.

Luego me volteé y vi al chico, no estaba nada mal. Era rubio, alto y unos ojos grises. Me encantaron. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y el puso sus manos en mi trasero. No respondí de mala gana, dejé que pusiera sus manos ahí. Pero luego sentí una presencia tras mío.

El chico rubio quitó sus manos de mi trasero y se fue, sentí como el otro chico ponía sus manos cerca de mi vientre. Me sentí excitada y no sabía porqué. Hice lo mismo con el otro chico, puse mis manos en su cabellera, pero algo se me hacía familiar.

Me volteo y al quien veo bailando conmigo es a Sasuke. Esto si que es nuevo.

**Sasuke's Pov **-.-.-

Cuando vi en la barra como Sakura estaba bailando sola y sobre todo tocándose, me dieron ganas de hacerlo ahí mismo. Más bien, cuando ella me abrió la puerta de su casa, lo imaginé todo, aprisionándola contra el sillón. Pero me contuve.

Lo peor vino fue cuando un idiota se le acercó a Sakura. Este le tomó por la cintura y ella se dejó llevar por aquel idiota. Ella movía su trasero contra el miembro de este. Todo me gustó más fue cuando Sakura abrió los ojos y ella se me quedó viendo.

Como se le veía, sí que estaba prendida, no mostró en su rostro una pisca de vergüenza o de pena, más bien, creo que ella estaba disfrutando que yo la viera. Yo tomé un trago sin dejar de verla y luego me relamí los labios, pero esto tuvo un doble sentido. Sakura me sonrió y luego se volteó.

La seguí viendo y, ¡Que rayos! Ese inútil le está tocando el trasero a Sakura. Dejé mi trago en la barra y fui hasta donde ellos dos.

Cuando miré al muchacho, este se asustó. Cosas de mi mirada y luego tomé a Sakura por el vientre. Ella se inmutó, pero como que no me prestó atención, sino cuando subió sus manos hasta mi cabeza. Se volteó y me miró.

Ella sonrió y siguió bailando conmigo. Sakura puso sus manos en mi cuello y me acercó a ella. Nos besamos. Era lento y lujurioso a la vez. Esto lo hacíamos bailando y la verdad es que me gustó.

Yo le correspondí el beso, metí mi lengua y ella abría la boca poco a poco. Esto hacía que el beso me pareciese más bueno que el sexo.

Ella se separó y luego me abrazó y yo le correspondí también. Vaya que esta chica a veces me tenía buenas sorpresas.

-Vámonos de aquí. –Le dije susurrando en su oído y eso hizo que ella se estremeciera, ella asintió, la tomé por la cintura y nos encaminamos rápido a un hotel donde nos íbamos a hospedar esa noche.

-Buenas noches, Sr. –Me dijo el chico de la recepción.

-Buenas, tengo reservación.

-Ahh, Sasuke. No seas hostil. –Esto me lo dijo dándome un golpe en el brazo.

-No se preocupe, Srta. –Le respondió el muchacho, este buscó mi nombre en una computadora y nos dio la tarjeta de la habitación. –Que tengan una buena noche. –Yo solo tomé la llave.

-Gracias, Ehh… -Decía Sakura para poder leerle el nombre. –Yuki. Eres tan lindo.

-Vámonos. –Le tomé por la cintura y me la llevé al ascensor.

-Hoy es un día muy bonito. –Me decía ella dentro del ascensor. Yo solo sonreí de verdad la pobre está muy borracha.

**Sakura's Pov**

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué digo estupideces? Todavía estoy consiente eh. Pero todo me da vueltas. Me siento con ganas de sentarme.

-Sakura, levántate, ya vamos a llegar. –Yo me le quedé viendo._ Que ojos tan bellos tienes._ –Gracias, pero por favor podrías levantarte. –No puede ser, lo dije en voz alta.

-Soy una tonta. –Sasuke levantó una ceja y me cargó.

-Vamos, ya llegamos. –Fuimos hasta la puerta de la habitación, Sasuke me bajó y pasó la tarjeta para nosotros entrar. –Pasa. –Esta habitación era muy grande, para tan solo una cama.

-¿Una cama? –Arggg, como que estaba recuperando mi dignidad un poco. Me dolía la cabeza a millón.

-Hmp –Gracias por la respuesta.

-Arg, me duele. –Me tomé la cabeza con las manos y sentí como Sasuke se acercaba a mí.

-Yo se como quitarte ese dolor.

-¿En serio? –Le dije yo con voz sumisa, o era que tenía sueño. Él solo asintió, me tomó por los brazos y se puso encima de mí en la cama. -¿Qué se supone que haces?

-Te quito el dolor. –Sasuke me besaba por el cuello, me quitó la franelilla y solo quedé con la parte de arriba del traje de baño. Me besaba por los hombros, para seguir por los brazos y terminar en las manos. No sabía que un beso en las manos era excitante.

Nos acomodamos más en la cama y él siguió encima de mí. Sentí como el me bajaba el short y solo quedé con traje de baño. Me empezó a besar por el abdomen. Yo lo único que pude fue gemir y tomar su cabello. Él bajaba más y me beso en el vientre, las piernas y luego los pies, por esto me dieron cosquillas y a la vez placer. Tampoco sabía que un beso en pie fuera placentero.

Subió, dándome un beso en los labios, uno muy demandante, pero luego se volvió suave. Cerré los ojos para disfrutar del momento. Y no supe más de mí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Arggg, que dolor. –Me senté en la cama, no sabía que había pasado en la noche. Por alguna razón me vi el cuerpo, estaba desnuda. O no. ¿Qué hice?

-Hasta que despiertas. –Vi el portador de la voz, estaba saliendo del baño con solo una toalla en la cintura. Pero Kami, ¿no sabe que aquí hay una mujer o que? –¿Te gusta lo que ves? –Yo sentí mi cara arder. –Vamos, los chicos nos están esperando para desayunar. –Vi como se quitaba la toalla de la cintura y yo solo me acosté de nuevo, pero me arropé hasta la cabeza.

-¿Quieres cambiarte en el baño? –Sasuke chasqueó los dientes y sentí como la puerta se cerraba. Yo me destapé rápidamente y me engañó. Todavía seguía ahí. Pero yo sentía frío.

-¿Por qué no mejor te cambias en el baño? –Vi hacia abajo y estaba mostrando a mis _pequeñas_. Me arropé de nuevo completamente y sentí la risa de Sasuke. Yo me molesté.

-Idiota, vete.

-Si nos vimos anoche. ¿Cómo te puede dar pena? –Kami, ¿Cómo supo donde estaba mi oído? Es que lo mato.

-¡Fuera! –Sentí la puerta cerrarse, pero esta vez me aseguré saliendo de mi escondite lentamente. Saqué un suspiro y me levanté de todos modos con la sábana envuelta a mi cuerpo. ¿Qué pasaría si del más allá viene y sale? No gracias.

Busqué por el piso lo que sería mi traje de baño, pero no estaban ahí, estaba en una silla, con toda mi ropa junta. El más descarado tocó mi ropa. Me la puse rápidamente, me acomodé el cabello viéndome en un espejo de ahí y luego me vi bien, para ver si no había nada extraño.

-¿Terminaste? –Salió del baño Sasuke, todo arreglado con nueva ropa. Hasta perfumado. Me molesté.

-¿De donde la sacaste? –Le dije señalando la ropa, el se tocó la ropa y yo asentí.

-De mi maleta, ¿De donde más?

-Tonto ya se. Arg, mi maleta la dejé en tu camioneta. –Él de repente señaló el suelo y lo seguí. ¡Mi maleta! –No la vi.

-Te doy 10. Vamos. –Yo tomé la maleta y la abrí, pero me percaté de algo. Sasuke todavía seguía viéndome.

-¿Me permites? –De repente como que salió de su trance y volvió a la realidad.

-Me voy. –Salió por la puerta y yo tuve tiempo de cambiarme. Tomé otro traje de baño, pues vi a Sasuke con el suyo. Tal vez íbamos a la playa. Me puse uno de color azul claro, me puse unos pescadores esta vez de color negro y una camisa de color morada. Metí toda la ropa que me había quitado, en la maleta y la puse en el piso.

-_¿Terminaste?_ -¿Todavía está ahí? Primera vez que lo digo, Sasuke me tiene harta.

-¡Ya voy! –Le canté, me cepillé el cabello y también los dientes. Esto último lo metí en un bolsillo pequeño de la maleta y luego salí. –Ya estoy.

-Vámonos. –Me tomó de la mano y sentí mi cara arder. Al parecer Sasuke se dio cuenta de esto, ya a mitad de camino él me dio un beso, pero solo pasajero.

-¡Hasta que llegan! Muero de hambre. –Decía Naruto, ni que hubiéramos tardado mucho tiempo.

-Naruto, tu siempre tienes hambre. –Le dijo Ino, Naruto se sentó y Hinata lo consolaba poniendo su mano en la espalda de él.

-Bueno, ¿Y como es esto? –Le preguntó Sasuke a Ino.

-Es un todo lo que quieras comer. Tomas un plato y te sirves lo que quieras. –Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¡Yo primero! –Gritó Naruto, a este le siguió Shikamaru, luego Ino y al final Hinata.

-¡Cuiden la mesa! –Nos gritó Ino de lejos, era obvio que la cuidaríamos. Sasuke y yo nos sentamos juntos y no decíamos nada.

-¿Qué pasó? No recuerdo nada. –Sasuke me miró y luego quedó pensativo. –Y no me mientas.

-Bien, la verdad es que si lo hicimos Sakura. –Sentí mi cara arder y Sasuke solo me miraba de reojo.

-¿Y lo dices así como así? Te aprovechaste de que estaba inconsciente, eres un insensible. –Yo me levanté para ir por la comida, dejando a Sasuke solo.

**Sasuke's Pov**

Yo le seguí besando, hasta que sentí el peso muerto debajo de mí.

-Sakura, ¡Sakura! –Pero esta ni respondía, se había quedado dormida. Me acosté al lado de ella y vi como dormía, de verdad que me encantó ver esta faceta de ella. Tranquila, sin sus gritos molestos.

Miré al techo y se me ocurrió una idea. Le quité el traje de baño a Sakura, pero sin mirarla. Si que tuve valor para no hacerlo. Lo dejé en una silla con toda su ropa, la arropé bien y luego me acosté a su lado.

No era culpa mía si ella se desarropaba.

Y eso es todo. Todavía no le he dicho a Sakura que no hicimos nada. De verdad me gusta como se molesta conmigo por eso. Pero yo se que algún día se lo tendré que contar.

Pero al menos, salí victorioso en una parte.

* * *

¿Que les pareció?

Espero me dejen un review :P

**Bye!**


End file.
